Medio Metro
by Notthatbou
Summary: 1943. Argentina está cansado. Mucho. Decide dejarse caer, pero su espalda choca contra la de Chile. Apoyándose el uno en el otro, ven pasar el tiempo mientras divagan en voz alta sin mirarse. Si tan sólo se moviesen medio metro... ArgChi. Argentina & Chile.


Hola a todo el mundo~. Bien, éste es creo que de lejos el fic de Hetalia que más me ha costado escribir conceptualmente. Erelbrile me pidió que lo hiciera, así que _es todo para ella_. Amigos americanos, espero que no sea sólo un desastre y que puedan encontrarle algo bueno. Juro que lo escribí con el corazón, aunque sea fuera de mi zona de comfort.

_**Feliz cumpleaños, Chile**_. Argentos, chilenos, os quiero. Que conste.

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Medio Metro  
**Dedicado a Erelbrile._

Cansado, decide que quizá puede permitirse un segundo para flaquear y se deja caer, esperando que la tierra cargue con su peso por unos instantes. Pero su espalda no llega a tocar el suelo.

—¿Qué hacés acá? —pregunta sorprendido con una risa incrédula.

—Yo ya estaba acá —contesta una voz desde detrás en un tono tan molesto como reconocible—. A ver si miras antes de echarte encima de alguien.

—Che Manu relajate, ni te había visto, no pretendía chocar contra vos.

—Tú siempre eres así, te haces caro de ver y luego apareces invadiendo la vida y el espacio.

—Sos vos, que te manifestás de la nada donde menos lo espero.

Se frota el rubio las manos y luego se las lleva a la boca para soplar en el interior de sus puños a fin de calentarse; julio es un mes frío y sus guantes llenos de agujeros no pueden abarcar su misión tanto como quisieran. Siente la espalda de Chile contra la suya, espalda con la que en su intención de descansar ha chocado por accidente. Se le escapa una vez más la risa.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —pregunta el chileno.

La risa de Argentina se apaga lentamente, y sin siquiera darse cuenta se relaja y apoya la cabeza en el hombro del chileno sentado atrás.

—…Nada en realidad…

—…Ya…

Se hace el silencio; siente Chile el temblor del hombre recostado sobre él. Cree al principio que sigue riendo, mas después se da cuenta que su risa expiró tiempo antes, atrás cuando contestó a su pregunta. En silencio, se quita su bufanda. Y vuelve a enrollarla alrededor de los dos. Argentina se sorprende; no es algo súbito, sino un sentimiento gradual que le va invadiendo desde el estómago hasta las piernas, desde la nuca hasta el pecho. Trata de no moverse mucho y tampoco dice nada, ya que no quiere que el moreno a su espalda se arrepienta de su acción. Recostado sobre él, agarra la bufanda y entierra en ella la cara, mientras de su boca escapa el vaho debido al frío. Tiene la sensación de que el chileno también tiene frío, que también puede ver su aliento al exhalarlo.

—Y… ¿Adónde mirás, vos? —pregunta después de unos minutos.

—Hacia delante… O hacia atrás, la verdad es que ya no lo tengo muy claro.

—¿Adelante es dándome la espalda a mí? Mirá por dónde… Oh, vaya, ahí que quizás tenga una oportunidad nomás.

—Ya, Martín.

La risa quebrada del rubio toca la fibra del chileno, que no tiene cuerpo para seguirle el juego.

—¿Y qué mirás? —decide sembrar la paz el de ojos verdes.

—El Pacífico. Miro al Pacífico en guerra, miro cómo los unos pelean con los otros. Miro la parca miseria, la sangre que el agua arrastra.

—¿A qué eso, Manu? ¿Te vas a meter en la guerra? Que no te hacía yo a vos obedeciendo las voluntades del gringo…

—Cállate. Si te vas a poner demagogo-…

—Quedé con Inglaterra —interrumpe el argentino la amenaza.

Se hace el silencio, las palabras de Chile se han cortado de cuajo. No dice nada, y no se mueve.

—¿Supiste? —insiste el rubio.

—…Sí. Eso oí.

No sabe porqué lo hace. No puede evitarlo, menos cuando se trata de Inglaterra; no puede parar en su empeño hasta que siente que ha herido a Chile y escucha algo romperse en su interior. Y luego, por unos instantes, se arrepiente. Se arrepiente y se siente mal, pero no por lo que cualquiera que intenta consolarle cuando cosas o situaciones parecidas ocurren en público cree. Se siente mal cuando Uruguay palmea suave su espalda tratando de aplacar su culpa por haber herido con punzantes palabras la parte más oculta del corazón de Manu. Porque, realmente, no es ésa la cosa.

Es porque le da igual. Es capaz de ver cómo el moreno trata con ahínco de mantener su cara imperturbable mientras se muerde el labio por dentro, y se llega a sentir bien. Disfruta especialmente cuando se trata de algo que tiene que ver con el Reino Unido, donde siempre que puede Martín trata de herir a Chile a fin de arrancarlo de las garras de ese hombre. Aunque sea con llanto. Aunque sea con el corazón roto. Eso no importa. Ya tendrá tiempo él, cuando Manu sea suyo, de consolarlo entre sus brazos. Donde nadie más pueda alcanzarle.

—Che Manu…

—Qué.

—Tengo hambre.

—Ya… Yo también.

Y de nuevo, el silencio. Se da cuenta Argentina de que las manos de Chile están desnudas. Lentamente, coloca las suyas sobre las del moreno, queriendo ofrecerle el poco calor que sus guantes son capaces de guardar. En una época tan difícil, tan convulsa, desperdiciar un impulso puede ser desperdiciar una última oportunidad. Es quizás, por esto, que Chile no sólo no aparta sus manos; con fuerza, entrelaza sus dedos con los del argentino y aprieta. Aprieta fuerte.

—Manu.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te das cuenta…?

—… ¿Sí?

—¿… De que si los dos estuviéramos medio metro más atrás estaríamos de frente?

—…Sí.

En realidad, son muchas las posibilidades. Tan sólo si Martín se hubiese dejado caer medio metro a la izquierda, medio metro a la derecha, habrían podido mirarse a los ojos, sus rostros el uno frente al otro. Si ahora los dos estuviesen frente contra frente… ¿Cuál sería su rostro? ¿Qué expresión verían en el otro sus ojos? ¿Podría Manu ver la pena que siente Martín al tenerlo tan lejos del alcance de sus brazos? ¿Podría Argentina ver el dolor que invade el cuerpo de Chile? ¿Podrían leer los dos en los ojos del otro las ganas que tienen de verse?

Son demasiado orgullosos como para retroceder. Así que no lo sabrán nunca. Los recuerdos de hoy quedarán grabados en el viento que se los lleva. Y en sus manos que, a pesar de todo, aún se agarran con fuerza.

**_Medio Metro - Fin_**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí. Esto es lo mejor que he sabido hacer; espero no haber ofendido a nadie, y espero por encima de todo que os gustara. De aquí recomiendo leer los ArgChis de Erelbrile, merecen mucho la pena y son en lo que yo me inspiré para escribir lo que hice. Así que si ahora en serio quieren leer algo bueno, vayan circulando a su perfil.

He tomado una base histórica, así que...

_**Rincón histórico:**_

La historia se desarrolla, en principio, en 1943. Erelbrile me pidió algo respectivo a la primera mitad del siglo XX y yo obedezco. Estamos en un contexto que es consecuencia de la I Guerra Mundial, la Gran Depresión y los estragos aún de la II Guerra mundial. Según la información que he recopilado en mis intentos de hacer una obra decente, tanto Chile como Argentina estaban en una mala situación por estas épocas y he querido reflejarlo tanto en la "pobreza" de sus ropas como en la falta de ánimo que tienen ambos.

En principio, Argentina aún no salió de la llamada Década Infame, que ocupó desde el 6 de septiembre de 1930 hasta el 4 de junio de 1943, siendo el inicio y el fin de ésta golpes de estado.

También Chile tuvo una gran época plagada de golpes militares y caos. Consideré que el terremoto de 1939 también fue gran impacto en él, aunque eso fue una impresión mía... No sé, no sé. Estuvo Estados Unidos haciéndole presión para que declarara la guerra a los países del Eje, hasta que finalmente en el año que nos ocupa cortó relaciones con estos países. Después (el 12 de Abril de 1945), le terminó por declarar la guerra a Japón. Esto es lo que ocupa su divagar cuando mira al mar.

De lo que he conocido a los chilenos y lo que he ido leyendo, me he figurado de un modo la relación que tiene que Inglaterra, algo que me ha parecido muy importante siempre a tener en cuenta. Leí que la presencia de los ingleses llegó a su fin con la crisis salitrera durante los años 1930; en 1933, sin embargo, Reino Unido hizo un pacto con Argentina: el pacto Roca-Runciman. Fue un pacto completamente comercial. Esto está representado en la 'cita' que tuvo con Inglaterra. No es que Argentina e Inglaterra, en cualquier caso, se lleven mal. El headcannon de que lo utilizó sólo para molestar está en mi interior (aunque quizá Martín se hace daño más a sí mismo [y eso lo disfruta (?)]).

Yo tengo tanto a los chilenos como a los argentinos como gente alegre *medita*. Pero dadas las circunstancias del fic se vio todo taciturno... Perdonadme *risas*.

No he conseguido poner la palabra weá en ninguna parte. Con lo que me gusta *rueda*

Y ya. Esto es todo lo que he tenido más o menos en cuenta. _**Gracias por leer**_, de verdad, que me ha costado mucho *risas*. **_Saludos,_**

**_Bou._**


End file.
